war of hormon
by reiya zuanfu
Summary: cuma sepenggal kisah Jeon Jungkook sipolos/? dan cinta pertamanya #sumarry macem apa ini? XD warn!boyxboy YAOI kookgi/kookga couple jungkook x suga


Tittle : War Of Hormon

Cast : Jeon Jungkook X Min Yoongi (KookGi)

And Hoshi X Woozi (Soonhoon/Hozi), etc

Rate : T

Genre: uhm -_-?

Summary : cuma kisah seorang Jeon Jungkook sipolos/? dan cinta pertamanya.

#sumarrygagal

sorry klo GAJE..Abaikan typo yang berserakan seperti sampah! Don't be plagiat!

Happy reading!^ ^

Jeon Jungkook hanyalah seorang remaja biasa yang akan menginjak usia delapan belas.

Dia sekarang duduk ditahun kedua di bangtan SHS.

Jungkook belum pernah berpacaran bahkan jatuh cinta sekalipun, jungkook bukannya jelek ataupun bodoh. Jungkook itu tampan,sangat tampan malah dan juga multitalented. Bahkan ia seorang prince disekolahnya, hanya saja jungkook benar benar polos tentang cinta.

Yang jungkook tahu cinta itu ketika jantungmu berdetak keras juga perut yang tergelitik karna diterbangi ratusan kupu-kupu, sebenarnya itu juga kata Mingyu dan Seokmin-duo sohib tiangnya.

Dia sendiri belum pernah merasakan hal semacam itu pada setiap yeoja ataupun namja yang sering dikenalkan oleh teman-temannya.

Hingga suatu hari pada sore yang cerah,

saat dia melihat seorang namja imut yang sedang duduk sendirian ditaman.

Jungkook merasakan perasaan yang pernah dikatakan oleh temannya. Jantungnya berdetak keras sampai membuat dadanya sesak. bahkan jungkook takut kalau sampai dia mati karna serangan jantung. Perutnya juga terasa digelitiki sampai membuatnya mual. Dengan cepat jungkook menyimpulkan bahwa ia benar-benar telah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pada namja itu.

Namja imut dan super duper manis—dirinya sampai takut akan terkena diabetes akut karna terlalu lama memandang namaja manis itu— berkulit putih dengan bibir semerah darah yang memakai bannie hitam bertuliskan SWAG yang menutupi rambut blondenya.

Dengan kedua telinga yang tertutup headset putih.

Namja imut yang memakai kaos hitam kebesaran menutupi tubuh mungilnya lalu kakinya yang ramping dibalut ripped jeans hitam dengan alas kaki converse merah.

Belum lagi efek angin sore yang menerbangkan daun-daun maple yang gugur dan juga siraman sinar jingga dari cahaya matahari membuat namja itu semakin bersinar _._

' _ah dia seperti malaikat dari langit'_ mata jungkook tak pernah luput memandang namja imut itu,bahkan bibirnya terus menampilkan senyuman bodoh seperti om-om mesum pedofil.

' _ahh benar-benar type ku sekali.'_ Batin jungkook. dengan tetap memasang senyum bodoh jungkook melangkah mendekati namja imut yang menarik perhatiannya. bahkan tanpa sadar kini dia sudah ada dihadapan namja itu. jungkook hanya terdiam melihat namja yang duduk didepannya.

namja itu perlahan mendongak mungkin merasa terganggu akibat perbuatan jungkook yang seenaknya menutupi cahaya matahari yang menyinari namja imut itu.

alis namja itu terangkat sebelah menatap namja asing yang berdiri didepannya. tangan putihnya melepas salah satu earphone yang menempel ditelinganya.

"Ad—"sebelum namja itu berbicara jungkook segera memotong kalimat yang akan meluncur dari bibir merah itu.

"maukah kau jadi pacarku?" sebaris kalimat meluncur dengan bebas dari mulut jungkook. kini dia hanya bisa merutuki mulutnya yang telah lancang berkata hingga membuat manik hitam namja didepannya menatap aneh padanya.

Jungkook terdiam menunggu respon namja didepannya. Kenapa dia diam saja?

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

...

"nde ?"seru namja imut itu dengan mata membulat membuat jungkook terkekeh melihat ekspresi namja didepannya.

"namaku jeon jungkook. siapa namamu ?"tanya jungkook. bibirnya melengkung membentuk senyum manis sembari mengulurkan tangannya pada namja didepannya.

"a-aku...min yoongi."ucap namja imut yang bernama yoongi. senyum dibibir jungkook semakin melebar saat tangan yoongi menjabat tangannya meski masih terlihat ragu.

"baiklah Min Yoongi...sekarang! kau adalah kekasihku!"jungkook memeluk namja itu dengan erat kemudian menempelkan bibir tebalnya diatas bibir merah yoongi dan sedikit melumat bibir namja imut yang kini ada dalam pelukannya. Jungkook tersenyum dalam ciumannya saat merasa Yoongi mengalungkan kedua lengan dilehernya untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

 **Jatuh cinta memang indah...**

Yoongi side#

Hari ini terlalu menyebalkan. Bagaimana tidak! Jika setiap waktu kau disuguhkan pemandangan orang bermesraan. Dirinya jomblo, _man!_ Ekhem,tolong jangan keras-keras.

Dan yang setiap waktu bermesraan tidak tahu tempat adalah adiknya woozi yang mempunyai tubuh pendek juga rambutnya yang warna-warni—coba lihat dirimu juga Yoongi-ssi— dan kekasihnya yang punya mata 10:10 siapa lagi kalau bukan hoshi.

arrghhh... rasanya yoongi ingin menjambak rambut pink woozi.

Belum lagi bocah itu selalu memanas-manasi dirinya. awalnya sih biasa tapi lama-lama yoongi terbakar juga, _man!_

Dan berakhir dirinya disini duduk sendirian sambil mendengarkan lagu ditaman yang sepi dan yang pasti jauh dari kawasan bermesraannya woozi dan hoshi.

Yoongi mendongakan kepalanya saat merasa ada yang menghalangi sinar hangat mentari, dan dirinya dikejutkan dengan sosok asing yang berdiri didepannya.

alis namja manis itu terangkat sebelah menatap namja asing yang berdiri didepannya. Jemari mungilnya melepas salah satu earphone yang menempel ditelinga.

"ad—"belum selesai berbicara namja asing itu segera memotong kalimat yang akan meluncur dari bibir merah Yoongi. Dasar tidak sopan! Maki yoongi dalam hati.

"maukah kau jadi pacarku?" sebaris kalimat meluncur dengan bebas dari mulut namja asing didepannya. Membuat dirinya melayangkan pandangan aneh pada namja didepannya. Hih, Ganteng-Ganteng sengklek! Yoongi bergidik geli. Tunggu dulu- sepertinya tadi namja ini mengatakan sesuatu tentang pacar, hm... Apa tadi yah? Ah! Menjadi pacarnya.

Kedip

Kedip

Kedip

...

"nde ?"namja imut itu berteriak dengan mata membulat membuat namja asing didepannya terkekeh.

"namaku jeon jungkook. siapa namamu ?"tanya namja asing itu dengan bibir melengkung membentuk senyum manis sembari mengulurkan tangan pada dirinya.

"a-aku...min yoongi."Balas yoongi. senyum dibibir jungkook—namja asing itu— semakin melebar saat tangan yoongi menjabat tangannya meski masih terlihat ragu.

"baiklah min yoongi...sekarang! kau adalah kekasihku!"Seru jungkook.

Dan yoongi hanya bisa shock saat mendengar namja asing itu dengan seenaknya mengklaim dirinya sebagai milik namja itu. Bahkan kini dirinya sudah berada dipelukan jungkook, dan juga bibir tebal jungkook yang sudah menempel dibibir tipisnya yang kini sedang dilumat dengan intens. Dan Yoongi lebih memilih mengalungkan kedua lengannya dileher jungkook untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. lumayankan sekarang dirinya sudah tak jomblo lagi. Hahaha

.

.

.

.

END

note : yang minta sequel **because of you** sabar ya, masih dalam proses :v dan ini mungkin ada sequelnya kalo ada yang mau sih, dan mungkin ada NC nya XD *ketawa nista bareng jungkook*

thanks to **gg0098 KittyJihoon KmHzi Bbangssang firdazzy fallen1004 Phigukie yayaerma1** yang udah review di ff because of you^^

lanjut lagi gih bacanya :v

Omake

Ting Tong!

"Woozi-ah sana buka pintunya!" Teriak yoongi dari dalam kamar.

"Tidak mau! Hyung saja sana." Balas woozi tak kalah keras.

"Yak! Kau berani dengan hyungmu!"

"Baik-baik! Kau menang hyung!" Teriak woozi. Menyebalkan sekali yoongi hyung, suka sekali mengganggu waktunya bermesraan dengan lirik-lirik lagu kesayangannya. Dengan enggan yoongi beranjak membuka pintu apartemennya.

Cklek

"Siapa?" Woozi menatap namja asing didepannya.

"Jeon Jungkook imnida. Apa Yoongi ada? Aku kekasihnya." Jungkook tersenyum manis pada namja didepannya.

"YOONGI HYUNG! KEKASIHMU DATANG!" Teriak woozi membahana tanpa peduli namja didepannya sampai menutup telinga karena suaranya. Woozi memiringkan kepalanya saat merasa ada yang janggal. Tunggu dulu—seperti ada yang terlewat... Namja itu bilang kekasih Yoongi hyung.

"Eh?! Kekasih?!" Teriak woozi kaget. Sejak kapan hyung nya yang jomblo sudah punya pacar?

"Hn, ya. Aku kekasihnya Yoongi." Woozi berkedip polos menatap namja didepannya.

"Berisik sekali kau woozi-ah." Yoongi keluar kamar kemudian berjalan menghampiri woozi yang berdiri didepan pintu. Woozi berkedip bingung menatap hyung nya. Tumben sekali jam segini Yoongi hyung sudah rapi.

"Hai chagi..." Jungkook melambaikan tangannya dengan senyum lebar kearah yoongi yang baru keluar dari kamar. Manis sekali kekasihnya.

"Hai... Apa kau menunggu lama?" Yoongi mengecup pipi jungkook sebelum tersenyum menatap jungkook yang terlihat sangat tampan.

"Tidak, aku baru sampai. Apa kita akan berangkat sekarang?" Jungkook mengulurkan lengannya.

"Baiklah, ayo!" Yoongi meraih lengan jungkook, kemudian mendekapnya. Lalu mereka beranjak pergi meninggalkan woozi yang masih mematung didepan pintu.

"Hyung tega sekali kau meninggalkan diriku dirumah sendirian!" Teriak woozi setelah sadar bahwa yoongi telah berjalan jauh.

END.

Review?^^


End file.
